


reach into my soul

by remi_wolf



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prostitution, Smut, Trans Caleb Widogast, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, brief mentions of bad past relationships, even if it's mostly porn, i mean caleb's whoring himself out to get a warm place to sleep, it just turns into feelings with a side of porn, like seriously this is just shitty smut, so I think that counts, technical prostitution?, this is what happens when an ace person tries to write smut, trans!caleb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 11:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remi_wolf/pseuds/remi_wolf
Summary: Two years ago, Bren was on the run, and desperately looking for any way to get a warm place to stay. The easiest way is usually to convince some kindly soul to give him a bed after bedding him. A kindly half-orc with beautiful eyes and a distinctive face and accent barely make it a chore, being far kinder to the wretched soul than anyone has any right to be.Now, Caleb realizes that the kind half-orc of his past is remarkably similar to the kind half-orc of his party with a distinctive face, and apparently the rustic accent was a ruse, hiding that same distinctive accent of the kind half-orc in his past. Perhaps they are one and the same, and perhaps he can enjoy his company once more.





	1. Chapter 1

Bren was exhausted. Even after a year on the road, endlessly running from anything and everything to try and keep from Ikithon, even after somewhat sorting the mess of memories—both real and false—he still felt as though he was moments from waking up from a particularly realistic dream. Even this far south in a tiny town barely a day’s travel from the Menagerie Coast, Bren was still terrified that his teacher would find him. He didn’t know what would happen if he was found, but he knew that it wouldn’t be a good thing at all. At the very least, he would be expected to return as a student. At most...well, Ikithon would likely kill him now that Bren could reveal the secret that Ikithon had them kill innocent people to test that they were properly loyal to the Empire. He still couldn’t believe it, even despite the layered memories with the truth filtering underneath. His parents were innocent. He had killed his parents for no reason. 

He couldn't think about that right now, though. Now, he needed to get off the road and a warm meal in his system before he tried to figure out how to get a warm bed for free. His body ached for almost no reason, and the idea of curling up in an alleyway for a few hours simply made his stomach churn, as empty as it was. Hopefully he’d be able to find someone to open up a bed to him and get him a meal. He just had to look pretty enough and be conversational enough to convince someone to do that. 

First things first: a bath. 

An hour later, and several coppers lighter, Bren looked clean enough, even if the bath had been frigid and his clothes still grimey from the road. At least his face and hair were clean, and that was good enough, he had found in the past. People could look past clothes when they had been traveling as well, so long as a body was clean enough. 

Next point of order: finding an appropriate inn. 

One that was too small would get him in a flea-ridden sack of a bed that would barely be better than in an alleyway. One that was too large would make it difficult for him to work around the prostitutes already working within the inn, if he would even be let in, looking as he did. He had to find one that was solidly middle-of-the-road, or maybe on the poorer side of it.

Nearly an hour of wandering later, he finally found an inn that seemed appropriate. “The Dancing Loon”. It was a charming name for an inn, especially one settled on the edge of the large river that the town was settled against, and Bren pushed the door open, immediately assaulted with the sounds of a small band in the corner, people laughing and talking, and the press of bodies against each other. It didn’t help that he could already smell the cloying wine filling the tavern, and Bren nearly started turning back to leave the tavern before he found himself jostled further into the room by other patrons making their way in. 

It was as good of a time as any to do this. Bren could manage it. He could seem like a proper human for one night. He only needed to seem human for one night in order to get a meal and a bed. A deep breath, and Bren squared his shoulders to start looking around for someone rich enough to buy a room and two meals. He took a step towards a man with golden hair before stumbling as he felt someone bump into him. 

“Oh, goodness. I’m so sorry about that. Let me help you up,” a man, a tall half-orc with eyes the color of the sky over a sea of grain, said. Bren found himself vaguely speechless as he felt the man right him, his hand wrapping almost entirely around Bren’s scrawny arm. “Are…you alright? You seem a little dazed.”

“Oh. Sorry, no. I’m just exhausted. Long day of travel and all,” Bren said, shrugging and settling himself right, adjusting the dark blue jacket that was more holes than jacket at this point, and he offered the man a slight smile. “I hope I was not in the way at all. I know the door is right there and all.”

“No, no. You’re fine. I just didn’t see you, to be honest. I wasn’t paying attention,” the man said before shoving a hand out with a charming smile. The expression caught Bren a touch by surprise, especially as it pointed out that the half-orc didn’t have the usual tusks that most of his kind did. Perhaps he had more human blood than orc in him. Unfortunate that he had the distinctive coloring, if he did. “Xander, by the way.”

Bren stared at them for a moment longer before taking his hand and nodding. “Ariel. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Xander,” he said, pulling his hand away a half-moment too quickly, but he tried not to worry about that, even if part of his mind was already ripping and tearing into that mistake. Any more mistakes would cost him a meal at this point. He had to charm Xander enough to get a meal out of it. 

“Ariel. Interesting name, that. I think I remember hearing that one on my travels before,” Xander said, and Bren felt a small part of his stomach twist and flip as he heard the smooth accent of the half-orc’s trace the fake name with his tongue. He wondered what it would sound like if Xander had been given his actual name instead. That line of thought continued further, into far more dangerous territory, but Bren forced it to the back of his head. 

“It is not that common of a name where I am from. I am surprised you have heard of it. You must be a very well-traveled man,” Bren said, forcing himself back onto track, rather than letting himself continue with the imaginary scenarios. 

“I am. I take odd jobs here and there, so I get around plenty. Now, I hate to be forward, but do you mind if I buy you a drink or something? Maybe even dinner?”

Bren’s eyes widened. He hadn’t even been particularly charming yet. How could this man be asking him for that already. “Oh.  _ Ja _ . Yes. If you would like. I would not argue with that at all,” he said, and Xander’s smile widened. The half-orc ducked his head down for a moment, barely hiding the darkening of his cheeks before he looked back up, pointing towards a corner with his chin. 

“Looks like there’s a table in that far corner. Go on ahead. I’ll grab some food, and you can grab the table,” he said before turning towards the bar, leaving Bren there. 

Bren couldn’t quite believe just how smooth that went, nor how earnest the other man seemed. He didn’t know at all how that could have happened so easily, or if he had just missed something. It seemed as though Xander was honest, and up front about everything, and Bren took a deep breath as he thought over it. The worst that would happen was that Xander was actually from Rexxentrum and a spy and would take Bren in. He had been on the run for a decent amount of time. A respectable amount. He wouldn’t be immediately punished for his failure in that respect. The respect of failing his test and breaking was another matter, but at least there wouldn’t be further infractions on top of that. 

After a moment, Bren forced his legs to move, somewhat stiff after the long day, but working well enough as he traveled over to the corner table. It was small, and comfortable, built into the wall with cushions settled upon both benches. That, along with how it was slightly set off from the central floor area acting as a dance floor meant that it was somewhat private and the two of them would be able to carry on a conversation more easily than at the door or the bar. Really, the chair was comfortable enough to sleep on as it was, and Bren closed his eyes, waiting for Xander to return with either food or drink or both. 

“Hopefully I’m not keeping you awake too much,” Xander said, the sound of a mug hitting the table stirring Bren from his doze. He blinked, sitting up and rubbing the exhaustion from his eyes, shaking his head quickly, and he looked at the two plates of food, along with the mugs. Somehow Xander managed to drag it over entirely, and Bren shifted to sit up better. 

“I could have helped. You managed to bring it over all by yourself?” he asked, looking up at Xander, and the half-orc shrugged. 

“It’s fine. Odd jobs are what I do, and they let me borrow a tray. Speaking of odd jobs, what brings you down to this tiny town?” 

“Oh. Um. Nothing much, really. I am mostly just travelling. Trying to figure out a place to settle where I can resume my studies and research,” Bren said, shrugging before starting to take a few bites of food, ignoring the clawing of hunger in his stomach as he started the first few bites. His stomach might be growling, but he couldn’t make it obvious just how starving he was. “What brings you here?”

Xander shrugged, sipping at his wine before starting to eat as well. “Nothing much. I work with a merchant from time to time. He had a shipment or something to bring up here. Normally we work right on the coast,” he said. Bren nodded, though by this point he focused more on the food in front of him than the half-orc. It was only when he heard a soft chuckle that he paused, an embarrassed flush crawling up his neck and onto his cheeks. 

“Sorry. It has been a long trip,” Bren said, hoping to smooth it over, though as he looked up, Xander seemed more amused and fond of Bren than upset at all. The look was...strange, and it disappeared from Xander’s face the moment Bren furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 

“Don’t let keep me from your food. After you’ve been out at sea for six months, you understand what it’s like to wolf down a good meal.” 

Bren sighed, though he still slowed down somewhat. “I suppose as much. Still. I would hate to lose my manners over just a meal in front of such an attractive companion,” he said, glancing up in time to see Xander’s cheeks darken before he turned away. 

“Really? Attractive, you say? That’s not a very common reaction,” he said, and Bren couldn’t stifle the snort. Even if he was leaning into the flirting, he couldn’t imagine someone not telling Xander that he was attractive. His face was certainly pleasing to look at, with a beautiful set of eyes that complimented his skin well, and while he was large, it wasn’t in a bulky or overwhelming way. Really, it would feel rather nice to be pinned underneath him at some point. 

“Of course you are attractive, don’t be silly. You have rather lovely eyes,” Bren said, shrugging slightly before sipping at the wine Xander had gotten him, pausing at the fine taste of it with a slightly suspicious look. “Thank you for dinner, by the way. I appreciate it.”

“Anything for a beautiful traveler,” Xander said, looking up at Bren over the edge of the mug, and Bren just felt a blush crawl up his cheeks as well. He didn’t even have to act all sorts of flustered this time, unlike the previous times he had pulled this con. Xander seemed to be easy to talk to, even if they had barely seemed to talk at all about anything yet. Bren knew he couldn’t get into anything too personal, but he wanted to, and he wanted to pry into this strange half-orc’s life to solve the puzzle about his smooth accent and lack of visible tusks. 

“Look, this might be too forward and all, but you look almost like you might be undressing me with your eyes, and I think I’d rather like to have this continue properly in my room,” Xander said after a moment and another long drink of wine, and Bren couldn’t help the slight look of surprise on his face. 

“Ja. Alright then,” he said after a moment before finishing off his food and the wine. Xander chuckled softly before standing up and offering a hand to Bren, pressing a kiss to the back of it before starting to lead him towards the corner where the staircase was. 

“You’re making me rather glad that I bought a room earlier in the evening,” Xander said as he fumbled with a key in a lock before pushing Bren inside. Bren couldn’t help the half-laugh as he stumbled into the room, the wine starting to send a pleasant tingle into his extremities as he turned to look at Xander as he shut the door and carefully locked it. Kind and attentive. Bren could get used to it, but that was a dangerous thought. 

Thinking was bad. Just doing things was a better way to do this, especially before he got attached. 

Bren pulled off his jacket, glad the laces that kept it tied closed had long since worn away to make this easier, and he pressed up against Xander’s back, before the half-orc could turn back around. “Will you fuck me?” he asked, his nose resting up against the back of his neck, and with how close they were, he could feel the jump in Xander’s heartbeat and the way he stopped breathing for one, two,

three,

four,

“I mostly want to see you fall apart,” Xander murmured, finally, his breathing resuming, and Bren stopped, though his arms were wrapped around Xander’s waist, hands stopping in their movements to drift low. Bren took in that comment, chewing it and mulling it over in his head before pressing his lips to Xander’s neck, having to lean up onto his toes in order to reach bare skin not covered by Xander’s shaggy hair or clothes. 

“So if I said that I wish to keep my clothes on and just have you kiss me silly?”

Xander huffed a laugh before turning, catching Bren’s hands and pressing a kiss to his fingertips. Just the simple motion practically made Bren swoon, as stupid as it was, but his stomach dropped out from under him, and he couldn’t help the soft half-laugh that slipped from his lips as he squeezed Xander’s hand. 

“If you just wanted me to kiss you silly, then I’d be thankful to have just that, Ariel,” Xander murmured, grinning at Bren before pressing another kiss to the tips of Bren’s fingertips, not even seeming to care about the tightly-wrapped bandages. Bren almost wished he could bring himself to bare himself entirely for Xander, just to better feel those lips against his sensitive fingertips, but he couldn’t. Those scars would attract attention, and simply be another distinctive feature that Xander could be tortured to remember. He hadn’t known Xander for long, but he felt that it would break his heart a little to have that happen to him. 

“Good. Because I intend to give you more than that. I would rather like you inside my body, I think,” Bren said, almost wincing at how the blunt words came out. He was never good at this when it got personal and open like this. Xander would just find him ridiculous and force him out now. 

There was a long moment as Xander held Bren’s hands to his lips before he continued the motions of the feather-light kisses. “I do believe we need to set a few boundaries, if there are any. Anything you’d not like for me to do?” he asked, and Bren took a deep breath as he looked at Xander before tilting his head up to catch Xander’s lips with his own. This half-orc was too considerate for a one-night stand, but Bren wouldn’t begrudge him anything. 

Xander tasted strange past the cloying taste of wine on his tongue. Bren’s tongue chased after it, licking for a moment at Xander’s lips before being allowed inside. His chest vibrated with a deep moan from Xander, but it was over too soon as Xander pulled away with a whine, slipping out from between Bren and the door. 

“Seriously, Ariel. I want to know if there’s anything I should avoid. I don’t want to hurt you at all,” Xander murmured, looking more concerned than he had any right to be, and Bren couldn’t help the annoyed huff. He just wanted to taste and touch Xander and not worry about his baggage for one night. 

“Fine. Fine, Xander,” Bren said before taking a deep breath and looking up at the ceiling. “I do not like my chest being touched too much, but feel free to, if you would like. I will tell you to stop if it is too much. Do not try to remove the bandages on my arms. I do not want them to come off.” Bren shifted, moving to play with the rough, worn edge of his shirt before finally shrugging. “And I have a vagina. It does not bother me, but I do not want you to be put off by it.”

“You’re a guy, right? I didn’t mistake that?”

“ _ Ja _ , I am a man, Xander. You did not make a mistake with that.”

“Good, that’s all I care about,” Xander said, nodding slightly before offering Bren a crooked grin, almost revealing what looked to be the rough top of tusks over his lower lip. Bren wanted to lean back into him and kiss him again, but he knew that he should repay the same courtesy, even as he moved to tug off his own shirt. 

“Anything for you, Xander? Anything I should stay away from?” Bren asked, though his mind was already starting to spin and come up with ways that he could lavish attention on the half-orc. He seemed almost starved for proper, sweet attention, at least if how he was treating Bren was any indication, as well as the way he reacted when Bren did the very basic courtesy of returning the favor. 

“Oh. I, uh. No, not really. I’m just a half-orc. Nothing special.”

Bren grinned, and he reached up to cup Xander’s face in his hand, pressing a soft and gentle kiss to his lips. “You are far kinder than I have any right to deserve, Xander. So. Is there anything I should stay away from?” he asked before pressing his lips to Xander’s again, lingering as his hand moved to tangle in his hair. Xander only pulled away when he needed to gasp for breath, even despite the relatively chaste kiss. 

“It’s stupid, Ariel. Don’t worry about it,” Xander murmured, resting his hands on Bren’s hips, and Bren couldn’t help but shiver as he leaned close to him. Xander’s hands felt good on him, especially on his bare skin. He could easily lay back and enjoy Xander pulling him apart and teasing him, but he knew that he also desperately wanted his own hands on the man. It would certainly be an enjoyable night, assuming Xander could accept the kindness from Bren. 

“Please. I would like to know. I would hate to be unkind to you,” Bren murmured, tilting his head up to press a kiss to Xander’s throat, making an effort to remain kind and sweet as he waited for Xander to give him a proper response. He was making an effort this time. He wanted to be able to actually enjoy this, and he wanted Xander to enjoy it as well. 

“Just don’t try to humiliate me or compare me to an animal,” Xander finally murmured, a slight note of resignation in his voice, as though he expected such a thing to happen regardless. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to get Bren to entirely stop as he looked up at Xander’s beautiful eyes. The half-orc almost sounded as broken as he felt, and he gently cupped Xander’s cheeks in his hands. 

“Oh,  _ Schatz _ ,” Bren murmured softly, barely breathing the words before he kissed him softly, rocking up onto the balls of his feet to get a slightly better angle to do so. He slowly guided them towards the bed, still softly kissing Xander’s lips. He would lavish attention onto Xander. He would take his time and enjoy this, and properly pay him back for the kindness of a warm meal and a comfortable bed. 

Xander followed, sitting when the backs of his knees hit the bed. He pulled away finally, tugging slightly at the short hair on the back of Bren’s head. “You seem like you’ve got an idea of what you want. Mind enlightening me?”

Bren smiled, shrugging before tapping on Xander’s hip, trying to push him further on the bed. “I want to give you attention. And to thank you for your kindness. It seems like you need it, and you certainly deserve it,” he said. Xander’s cheeks flushed as he settled properly on the bed, sitting so that his back was resting against the headboard of the bed. He seemed keen to say something, but Bren didn’t really want to continue the conversation, didn’t want to risk divulging just how fond he was of him already, and so he started pushing Xander’s shirt up, pressing kisses to the newly-exposed skin. 

This was one of the things Bren enjoyed most about sex. He enjoyed the taste of sweat on skin after a long day, and the intimate feeling of someone’s body moving against his lips with every hitched and halted breath when it was Bren’s fault that they couldn’t breathe evenly. It felt good, and it gave him a slight thrill, even beyond the promise of someone possibly touching him in return. He continued the kisses up Xander’s chest, rubbing his nose as he paused and pushed the shirt further up his body. Bren could hear the way Xander already gasped and nearly moaned as Bren moved his lips further and further up his chest. Once he made it to Xander’s chest, he finally just pushed the shirt entirely off and tossed it aside, returning in a moment to press a soft kiss to Xander’s sternum. It was nice, and Bren took a moment to rest his ear over Xander’s heart, hearing the quiet flutter-beat. 

“You are rather beautiful, you know,” Bren murmured softly, taking a moment for the two of them to collect themselves before he resumed. That, and he let his hands trace over a few of the scars that he could feel. He was fascinated by this half-orc and his soothing accent, and he smiled at the appearance of the flush on Xander’s cheeks.

“You are too. Remarkably handsome now that you aren’t hiding behind those clothes,” Xander said, and he gently tugged on Bren’s hair to pull him into a kiss. Bren couldn’t help but indulge Xander, even as he teased slightly and pinched a nipple and rolled his hips against Xander’s, enjoying the brief friction through the last of their clothes. Xander moaned against Bren’s lips, his hands tightening in Bren’s short hair, and Bren just grinned before dropping his lips to Xander’s throat. 

“How do you feel about marks?”

Xander moaned at the question, and Bren laughed softly, rubbing his nose against Xander’s jaw for a moment. “Yeah. Yes, that sounds good. Feel free to do what you’d like,” Xander murmured, and Bren smiled at the vibrations against his cheek. 

“Good.”

Bren moved his lips back to Xander’s throat, kissing gently at where the skin changed from the paler green to darker, enjoying the way Xander was squirming already. It certainly would be fascinating to look at how his skin darkened, and Bren quickly settled his lips just under Xander’s throat. He’d start there and continue further down his throat before traveling further down his chest and body, and take his sweet time teasing the man as well. Xander had far less hair on his body than Bren had initially expected, but he liked that, liked the way that he could kiss and nip and lick over his skin far more easily. There were a few points that caused Xander to squirm more, and Bren instantly focused on those until Xander was squirming and pulling hard at his hair. 

“You’re going to make me come undone before anything’s even happened,” Xander muttered, his voice hoarse and rough, and it sent a shiver down Bren’s spine as he nipped and gave Xander a few marks along his hip, just above the line of his trousers. They darkened beautifully against Xander’s skin, and he continued the work, even as Xander started squirming more. 

“You say that as though it is a bad thing. I have nowhere to be other than between your legs. Do you have pressing business to attend to?” Bren asked, words a touch more sure of themselves now that he had relaxed into this, satisfied by Xander’s movements and noises that he was enjoying himself. His hands untied the half-orc’s trousers, starting to carefully push them down his legs, chasing after the fabric with kisses along his skin.

“Oh. No. No, that is a very good point. I have to leave in the morning, but we have all night until then,” Xander replies, and Bren had to keep himself from practically purring as the half-orc’s hands tangled back in his short hair, talons dragging across his scalp. Xander must have caught the reaction regardless, as he continued with the motion. Bren couldn’t help but pause in his kisses as he whined, leaning into the touch like a cat seeking scritches. “Enjoying that?”

“Yes, but I was enjoying making you fall apart,” Bren numbed, just a touch of petulance in his voice before he forced himself to pull away from the touch before he got too attached. He might love that touch, but he knew he wouldn’t have it after the morning. It was far better to not indulge than to miss it when it was gone. Bren pressed his lips back to Xander’s thigh as he pushed his trousers entirely off, enjoying the way he could press and form marks along the spotted line of color between the darker and lighter green skin. It was easy enough to sink into the sound of Xander’s moans, and so he did, especially as he continued up his thigh and finally pressed his lips to the head of Xander’s cock, just lingering for a moment as he took a deep breath.

“Are you okay?” 

Bren glanced up as he felt Xander gently drag his blunt claws against the back of his skull, and he nodded. “Yes. Just needing a moment,” he murmured before leaning up to press a soft kiss against Xander’s lips. He could let himself linger here in the liminal space of foreplay before he continued. A soft kiss wouldn’t end up destroying him. 

Xander seemed momentarily confused before leaning in and closing the distance between them. It was a strangely sweet kiss, and Bren couldn’t even bring himself to hide the soft whine as he adjusted, pressing their chests together so they could more easily continue. 

“I just want to be inside you. Please just let me have that. I don’t care about the rest,” Xander murmured, and Bren just nodded, pulling and tugging on his hair as he pressed close to him. It took him a moment to catch up, but he did quickly, and pulled away just enough to make sure that there weren’t any more layers of clothes between them. The moment that there weren’t, Bren moved to press close to Xander again before frowning slightly, trying to figure out how best to do this. “What’s the matter?” Xander murmured, reaching out to smooth the crease between Bren’s eyebrows as he thought. 

“Just...how do you want me?” Bren asked, looking up at Xander and trying to ignore the blush crawling up his cheeks as he asked that. 

“ _ Oh _ .”

“ _ Ja _ . I just, well, I just don’t know, and I don’t want to presume anything, but it seemed like you had something in mind.”

Bren was starting to ramble, revert to the fragile creature that he was, even before he broke, and he nearly opened his mouth to continue before Xander caught his lips in a kiss, more tender than it had any right to be. He melted, leaning into the kiss and moving to tangle a hand in Xander’s hair, letting himself honestly enjoy this as he made a soft, needy noise. Xander took the opportunity to move them, adjusting so that he was curled over Bren, carefully trapping him with his arms. The movement surprised Bren, causing him to pull away and squirm from where he was settled between Xander’s arms before he looked back up at him. 

“Is this alright?” Xander asked, quiet as he moved his lips to Bren’s throat, and Bren couldn’t help but just nod. Of course it was alright. If anything, it was far better than that, and Bren moved to better wrap around Xander’s body and pull him close. The soft gasp from Xander was all that Bren needed to be encouraged, and he wrapped his legs around his hips and pulled him tight. It felt good to have Xander’s hard cock--larger than Bren realized at first, but so good--pressed against his hip, though it did highlight the important fact that he still had his trousers on. 

“Xander, please get my trousers off. I would rather like to have you inside of me, but that could prove to be an issue,” Bren said, even if he was pressing his lips to Xander’s throat and nipping a few more marks onto his skin. At least Xander had the presence of mind to pull away this time, moving to press kisses down Bren’s body as he pulled his trousers away. Bren couldn’t help a slight hiss as he felt the cool air hit his warm skin, but Xander was already there, pressing kisses and dragging his blunt claws along his thighs. 

“Still good?” Xander asked, dragging his lips along Bren’s shoulders, and Bren could only nod as he played with Xander’s hair. It seemed that they both needed a moment to catch their breath, even if they hadn’t done much of anything to warrant their hearts racing and the way they couldn’t seem to catch a proper breath. 

“Very, yes. Very good,” Bren murmured in reply, letting his foot trail up Xander’s leg, wrapping around his waist. It felt good to feel someone close like this, to  _ want _ to have someone pressed against him like this. It didn’t feel as though he was trapped, just that Xander was keeping him grounded and in the present. 

“Good. Can--can I continue?” Xander murmured, and Bren grinned before nodding and burying his face in Xander’s throat, kissing and nipping another mark onto his skin. 

“Yes. Just so long as you give me a matching mark.”

Xander stilled, and Bren frowned, quickly shaking his head. 

“Only if you want. I’m...you don’t have to. I know I don’t--”

“It’s just that it’s a little difficult at points. With what I am, and all.”

“Oh.” Bren frowned, sighing softly before leaning up to press a kiss to Xander’s lips, lingering for a moment. “Then just do what you would like, Xander. You’ve already given me far more than what I could ever deserve,” he added, pressing another kiss to Xander’s lips before laying back, letting himself relax and settle his legs wide. 

The slit pupils in Xander’s eyes widened marginally, even if they were already almost round like a cat’s, and Bren couldn’t help the faint smirk as he looked up at him. Xander was beautiful, and kind, and Bren could feel a small part of his heart want to fall in love with him already, but he squashed that down. This was for sex. It was for sex, even if Xander kissed his body like he was worshiping him and quietly asking for reassurance that everything was fine, even as his fingers started to slide into Bren’s slick cleft. There was only the slightest hesitation when Bren jumped at the new intrusion, but when Xander’s fingers brushed over his clit and then further inside of his body, he just moaned quietly, and Xander slowly continued the exploration, still murmuring quiet soft nothings in a language that Bren was shocked he didn’t recognize at all. 

Part of Bren wanted to beg Xander to just continue, to stop with the way his fingers were pulling him apart, but the vast majority of him was trembling and unable to even muster a word, let alone a full request like that. Xander’s hands were quick and clever, and the rough calluses made it feel all the more immediate and intense as he continued to move his fingers in and out of Bren’s body. Slowly, Bren relaxed, his body opening and relaxing for Xander, and his eyes fell shut, letting himself enjoy the way Xander was making him slowly fall apart under his touch. He jumped again when he felt something wet touch him, and he looked down, seeing Xander’s head between his legs as he licked and tongued at his clit. If Bren wasn’t trembling already, he would be, and as Xander’s hands returned to where they were previously, sliding deep into Bren’s body and causing a deep shudder as he tried not to immediately fall apart. Xander looked stunning, and Bren slid his hands into the ink-black hair, relaxed enough to actually make more noise than the quiet whimpers of want from before. He moaned properly, sinking into the pleasure of Xander’s mouth and hands, his hands tightening in Xander’s hair when the half-orc more enthusiastically pressed against him. 

Within moments, Bren could feel himself trembling, starting to fall apart, even as he tightened around Xander, heels digging into his back as he pulled at his hair. He could hear the Zemnian falling from his lips as he begged Xander for more, not feeling the usual terror that it would be beaten out of him for so casually using it. He enjoyed it, and within moments, he was in blissed silence as he could feel the climax and the spill of slick as Xander’s tongue moved and pressed against him just right. 

At least Xander had the good sense to back off a little at that point. Bren clenched on his fingers to keep those inside of him for a bit longer, but Xander’s tongue wasn’t such an insistent stimulant on him, and Bren quietly tried to pet over where he pulled at his hair. 

“Feeling good?”

“Very,” Bren mumbled, tongue feeling thick, even if he didn’t feel entirely satisfied quite yet, wanting more of Xander’s attention on him. He whined softly when Xander pulled away, though the subsequent kiss from him was more than enough to pacify Bren. “Can you get your cock in me now?” Bren mumbles after a moment, rolling his eyes as Xander laughed and nodded against his shoulder. 

“If you’re not too sore. You’ll have to let go of my fingers first, though,” Xander murmured, and Bren flushed before relaxing as Xander pulled his hand away, trying not to make too much fuss at the way that he felt open and strangely exposed now. 

“You’re very talented with your hands,” Bren murmured softly as he rested his head back on the lumpy pillow, idly wondering how it would feel if they got a chance to properly get to know each other and how their bodies worked. Everything about this day was proving to be more dangerous than it should have been, but Xander was so kind and earnest that Bren couldn’t help but fall a little bit for him. 

“Sailor. I get used to it with knots and the like. They weren’t too rough for you?”

“No. Just perfect. You’re perfect,” Bren said with a smile, reaching up to brush a lock of hair from Xander’s face, carefully tucking it behind his ear before tracing along the line between pale and darker green. 

“Need a moment?” Xander asked, leaning into the touch and reaching up to hold Bren’s hand against his cheek. When Bren shook his head, Xander pressed a kiss against his palm before slowly sliding into Bren’s body. 

Bren couldn’t help the soft gasp as he felt Xander’s cock start to slowly slide into his body, the ridges along the side catching Bren’s muscles in just the right way to get him to squirm and moan with want. He only stopped when Xander chuckled and held his hip firmly against the bed, but it felt good. Even when he was so relaxed and Xander had worked so well to open him up, the thick cock with the spaded tip that he remembered having in his mouth, just for a brief time, caused a pleasantly aching stretch in his body. Xander didn’t move immediately, something that quite pleased Bren as he grew accustomed to the size, instead peppering kisses along his throat. It was so nice to have the affection, and Bren leaned into it as he reached down to feel where there bodies were joined for the moment. It had always been something of a strange little pleasure he had, to feel from where his partner’s cock joined at the hip, to where it fit and pressed into his body. This time, though, he frowned as he felt a slightly swollen section, and he couldn’t help the soft groan of want and need as he let his fingertips feel over that. He hadn’t had a knot in his body before, but he certainly wanted Xander’s in his body. He didn’t know why, but the idea of having Xander’s full, impressive length, and that thicker knot, made him shiver and clench down on Xander for a moment. 

“Doing good?”

“Very. I would do better if you started moving,” Bren murmured in reply, brushing his lips against Xander’s shoulders and quickly touching his tongue to his skin, enjoying the bloom of the taste of sweat in his mouth. 

Xander just chuckled in reply before starting to move, just slowly and shallowly thrusting into Bren’s body as though he was getting the feel for it. Even that felt good, as the ridges rubbed against him just the right way to get Bren’s toes to curl already. Bren opened his mouth to ask, or, more likely, to beg for more from Xander, when the half-orc thrusted sharply into him, pulling a cry of surprised pleasure from Bren’s lips. It had felt better than Bren had thought it would, and he quickly nodded and asked for more when it seemed like Xander was even thinking about stopping. He couldn’t manage many words, but he could certainly manage that as he clung onto Xander’s back and dug his nails into his skin, holding tight and fast as Xander moved hard and fast. 

Bren was already feeling as though he was going to fall apart, overstimulated in the best way possible as Xander’s cock caught and rubbed at the muscles, his knot pressing harder against his opening with each thrust. It felt good, and Xander was still murmuring the strange words in the language he didn’t recognize, and Bren found himself babbling and begging for more in Zemnian as well. It felt better, and Bren cried out as he fell apart, spilling more slick and clenching hard on Xander’s cock, even as the man continued to thrust, Bren’s body loose enough that the knot pressed inside of him at points when Xander thrusted particularly hard. 

“I’m...gods, Ariel, please…”

“Inside. Please, inside,” Bren mumbles, trying not to hate the fake name now, wishing this was Xander crying out his real name, but the sour feeling was quickly chased away as Xander thrust hard into him one, twice, before spilling inside of Bren’s body. 

The knot quickly swelled, pressing and stretching Bren’s sore body almost more than he could stand, but the feeling of Xander’s seed spilling into his body was recompense enough, filling Bren and causing him to gasp with need as he clung to Xander. Xander practically collapsed onto Bren’s chest, his cock too stretched and full within Bren’s body to really be able to pull out quite yet, and Bren was too exhausted as he caught his breath to really care about that. He was so full, and Xander was warm and heavy in his body as they laid there together. 

It didn’t take long for Bren to fall asleep, safe and protected by Xander’s body, even if it was likely somewhat disappointing for Xander. It just felt safe, even if it was crass with a cock still in his body. 

* * *

The next morning came too quick, and it was colder than it had any right to be. 

Bren’s eyes opened to an empty room, remains of a washbasin in the corner, and no other sign that Xander had even existed, outside of the ache in his hips. It seemed that he had even been cleaned up while he slept, as there was no evidence of Xander’s seed or his own slick covering his legs. 

Of course it was too good to be true. 

He allowed himself one moment to mourn the half-orc before standing up, making his way over to the window. Weather first, then getting dressed in the same old rags, then breakfast and disappearing. It would be the same as it always was. Even if the previous night had been amazing, it was just another means to an end, and Bren had already risked far too much by being the one who was left alone in the room. 

What he didn’t expect out the window was to actually catch sight of Xander, walking out and rubbing the back of his neck as he wandered over to a pair of men—human and something else, if Bren’s eyes were to be trusted. He was just about to turn away when he saw the half-elf get off one of the three horses and walk over to Xander. An angry shout could be heard through the window, and Bren frowned as he watched Xander apparently get a stern talking to. He didn’t understand it though, and he watched in confusion before feeling his face pale as the half-elf pulled Xander into a rough kiss, and then pressed his lips to where Bren remembered marking Xander’s throat the night before. Clearly Xander had been taken. Of course he was. 

Bren turned from the window, trying not to start running the numbers of how long it would take for him to disappear and run after Xander. The man wouldn’t want him, and there wasn’t any point to it regardless. Bren didn’t deserve it. Bren didn’t deserve to even make things right, and so that was all he would work on. Maybe afterwards he might deserve another kind smile. He quietly got dressed, pulling on the stinking layers of clothes before his eyes found a note, clumsily written, with a gold piece sitting on top. Apparently Xander thought he was a whore, after all. Maybe he didn’t like Bren. Maybe the people from where ever his accent was from just slept and paid for all of their whores. 

He didnt know why that bothered him so much. 

He didn’t deserve Xander to want him. 

He didn’t deserve those blue eyes in his life. 


	2. Chapter 2

That voice was familiar. That was the first thing that struck Caleb when he had first heard it, months and ages ago. He hadn’t thought anything of it, especially as he only ever heard it when he or someone was in particular danger or they were trying to fool someone. Maybe Fjord just had a similar voice and accent because it was a Damalian accent. Caleb still hadn’t ever gone, but it would stand to reason that way. After all, Fjord’s eyes were amber. Xander’s had been blue. Besides, he shouldn’t even be vaguely looking for Xander. That was from a time in which he was still broken, and it wouldn’t live up to what he had built up in his mind. 

Of course, when Fjord returned to what was apparently his proper voice, and Caleb had a chance to properly listen to it, he knew it was Xander’s. He didn’t understand, considering that Fjord clearly wasn’t Xander, even if the two men behaved remarkably similarly. While Caleb knew that he wanted to talk immediately with Fjord, they had to travel, and then Uthodurn was...unreasonably eventful, even if it was productive. 

There was still a brief pang of regret in Caleb’s chest that he done anything with Fjord while they were hidden away in the alley, or invisible. 

Holding Fjord’s hand was nice, though. 

It wasn’t until they were back in Nicodranas that there Caleb found a chance to talk to Fjord, finally. He could finally get to the bottom of this, and he could finally ask who Xander was and why Fjord still hid who he was. 

The sun had long since slipped beneath the horizon when Caleb rapped his knuckles against Fjord’s door in the Lavish Chateau, hoping thAt Fjord would open up and let him in. 

Of course, there was no reason for Fjord not to open the door, and so Caleb had Fjord’s face in front of him within moments. 

“Cay? Need something?” he asked, shifting as he looked at Caleb, and Caleb couldn’t help but shift as he tried to figure out how to phrase his question. He should have planned this out before, should have figured out what he wanted to ask Fjord in the first place. He couldn’t exactly just ask Fjord if he was still hiding who he was, even if he had assured them he hadn’t, and he couldn’t exactly ask Fjord if they had fucked years before, under fake names. Would Fjord even want to have that out in the open? Had he actually hated Caleb and that was why he had left before Caleb awoke? “Why don’t you come in before you get too lost in your head,” Fjord murmured, the touch of their hands startling Caleb from the downward spiral as Fjord pulled him into the room. Caleb followed after, letting Fjord guide him and he sat down on the bed next to Fjord. 

“I have a question for you,” Caleb said, knowing that he sounded unsure about this, that he felt as small and as unsure about everything as he did much earlier in their travels together. 

“You’re starting to worry me, Caleb. Is it a problem with the Empire? I’ll help you, we all will. It’s the least we can do after everything you’ve done for us,” Fjord started to say, fussing somehow worse than if he had just stayed silent. 

“ _ Nein _ , no. It is nothing like that. I just...how did you change your eyes, Xander?” he finally asked, confused as he looked at Fjord, at those eyes that he knew had to have been blue at one point, but we’re now different, amber and strange compared to his memories of the man. 

“How...how did you know about either of that? I didn’t use that name very much, and...not even Jester knows about the eyes. I didn’t even realize it for months,” Fjord said, frowning and glancing away from Caleb. It felt more like a guy punch than anything else, even if Caleb had known that it would have been a long shot that Fjord remembered him. It had been years ago, and Fjord’s memory never seemed to be terribly sharp at the best of times. 

“We...I believe we met before. Approximately two or three years by this time. I gave you the name of Ariel, and you introduced yourself as Xander. And you bought me a warm meal and slept with me and gave me a warm bed, and, and you showed me the first proper bit of kindness I had in years,” Caleb said, words starting slowly and then tumbling faster out of his mouth. He could feel himself growing more frantic at the idea that Fjord hadn’t been nearly so affected by him as he had by Fjord. It had taken weeks for him to get used to sleeping alone again, and then he couldn’t bring himself to sleep with anyone for months, even when winter hit and he was freezing in alleyways. He needed Fjord to remember this, he needed Fjord to even acknowledge that it had happened and that it wasn't a fanciful dream he had. 

“Ariel? Wait. You were Ariel? I knew I recognized your accent when we met, but…”

“You didn’t recognize me?”

Fjord frowned before shaking his head. “I barely remembered Ariel and that night, let alone anything specific other than the charming accent that I thought was more common in the north. And…” Fjord trailed off, and Caleb glanced up to catch him looking away, cheeks dark and ruddy with a blush. “And, well, I remember how it felt to be inside you. It was...it was good, honestly speaking. Just a long time ago, and followed closely by an unhappy memory.”

Caleb frowned as he looked at Fjord, feeling hesitantly hopeful that he could have him close again. Fjord hadn’t really mentioned whether he had liked it, even if he thought it was objectively good, but he found himself edging closer to his side. “That half-elf?” he asked as he carefully touched his fingertips to Fjord’s, not daring to go any further than that. Fjord did, though, moving to tangle their hands together, and as his thumb brushed over Caleb’s palm, he realized that it was the hand he had cut for that stupid blood-oath they had taken that ultimately didn’t really mean anything that they didn’t know already. 

“How do you know about him?”

“I...well, I saw you leave that morning. There was a human and what I thought was a half-elf, and just heard him shouting at you. I could not hear anything specific, but—”

“Sabian. Yeah. Piece of work, he is,” Fjord said, hand tightening around Caleb’s, and Caleb shifted to sit closer to him. 

“How so?”

Fjord shrugged before sighing and he curled into Caleb, causing him to stiffen briefly with surprise. “Possessive. He didn’t like the marks you gave me, and made it clear that I was not to do something like that when I was around him again,” Fjord murmured. 

“I am sorry to hear that. But...do you mind if I ask why you left me?”

Fjord shrugged again. “Probably running late. I don’t remember that part. But I do remember you falling asleep on my cock and leaving me to clean up afterwards, though,” he said, and Caleb blushed, having nearly forgotten that part of the lovely evening. Fjord didn’t sound too offended, though, and Caleb couldn’t help the way he melted as Fjord pressed his nose to Caleb’s cheek. The blush lingered on Caleb’s cheeks as he shifted a few inches closer to Fjord, letting himself indulge in the soft, syrupy feelings in his chest as he leaned close to him in return. 

“I hadn’t slept much in weeks. And you were warm and comfortable, and I have always enjoyed a large cock in my body,” Caleb replied after a moment before he reached up to gently scratch just behind Fjord’s ear, feeling over the short hairs where he shaved it. “Thank you. I appreciated it more than you realize.”

“I can imagine.”

“Would you want...to be with me again?”

Fjord just chuckled, making a deep noise almost like a purr in his chest as he pressed into the touch as Caleb scratched his scalp. “I think if you don’t kiss me again, I will be very disappointed,” he said, and Caleb just grinned as he turned, finally pressing his lips against Fjord’s. The new tusks made it just a little bit awkward, but Fjord turned his head and pulled Caleb close, and Caleb just melted into it as he tangled a hand into his short hair. 

“It seems we switched places with hair,” Caleb mumbled as he pulled away, breathing hard and enjoying the sight of Fjord’s wide pupils as they stayed close enough to breathe each other’s air. 

“That’s right. Used to keep my hair longer back then. I think I like you with it,” Fjord mumbled, tugging Caleb’s low ponytail gently before pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“Would you like to fuck me again?” 

Fjord rolled his eyes at the question before moving his hands down Caleb’s body, starting to undo the small buttons on the edge of his vest. It was a somewhat amusing sight, Fjord not replying, and instead just trying to start undressing Caleb instead. It wasn’t that they were particularly hard, but there were about a half-dozen of them along the front. 

“This is ridiculous. Why do you have so many buttons and layers?” Fjord asked after almost a minute of fumbling with the buttons. Caleb just chuckled before nodding towards Fjord. 

“You cannot say much. You have just as many layers as I do when you are dressed with your Xhorhasian fashion,” Caleb replied before quickly finishing with the last two buttons and pulling the long vest off and setting it aside. 

“But I’m just wearing my shirt. You’re practically wearing all of it.”

“It is comfortable.”

“It’s hot, is what it is.”

Caleb shrugged at that. It was easier to just keep the layers of clothing on, even if there was an element of truth to what Fjord said. He still preferred his old clothes, as ragged and falling apart as they were. Leaving all of these ones on meant that hopefully he would get used to the texture of them and the chain underneath sooner rather than later. “It is just easiest, Fjord. If you are going to complain about my level of dress, I suggest that you do something about it, or let me go so that I can return to my room,” Caleb said. The words had barely slipped out of his mouth before he winced at the tone. They hadn’t been intended to be so short and hard, as he had tried to tease a little bit, but it came out all wrong, and he was already pulling away before Fjord could get mad and rethink being with him. 

Fjord didn’t let that happen, already pulling Caleb close as he already started to push Caleb’s shirt up his stomach, trying to get the cloth out of the way. Caleb let him work, watching his hands and taking in the sight of the dark claws at the end of his fingertips. They weren’t anything like proper claws, not like that of Frunpkin’s or something like that. Still, he imagined they could leave quite the marks on his skin, and he found himself pulling one of Fjord’s hands up. The movement of Fjord’s hands stilled, likely since he was missing a hand now, but Caleb didn’t concern himself with that as he brushed a fingertip over the tip of one of the claws, finally leaning down to lick at the pads of his fingertips. The taste was interesting, salty from sweat with a little bit of lingering smoke from the meats at dinner. Caleb’s tongue continued to explore, traveling down his fingertip and letting the digit slide into his mouth. He sucked, just for a moment as he felt it press against his tongue in return. 

“Like the taste of my hand?” Fjord asked, his voice soft enough to try and keep from startling Caleb from his exploration. Caleb glanced up, raising an eyebrow as he saw Fjord’s flushed face and finally noticed the uneven manner of his breaths. He sucked again, shifting towards Fjord as he kept his eyes on him, keeping track and recording the memory of the way he could watch Fjord’s pupils expand with his arousal. “Maybe...maybe you could put that mouth to use elsewhere,” Fjord finally said after a few moments. 

Caleb gave him a bit of a sharp look, rolling his eyes before dragging his tongue over the scar from their pact, eyes falling shut as he heard Fjord groan, and he continued pressing close to Fjord, starting to pull his shirt up and off his body. At least Fjord’s shirt was easier to deal with and pull off, with how loose it was. And the sight of Fjord, even half-naked forced Caleb to stop a moment. It was far from the first time that he had seen him like this, and far from the first time he had seen him in a context like this, but Caleb still stopped, just taking in his appearance. He looked far better than he had in a long time. Healthier, more filled out, and while there were new scars littering his body, Fjord looked more settled in his body than Caleb could remember. 

“What are you looking at?” Fjord asked, hesitance in his voice as he looked down at Caleb. Caleb started, blinking from his thoughts, and he shook his head, starting to tug his shirt off, only to have Fjord’s hands hold him in place. 

“Fjord...I was merely looking at you,” Caleb murmured, trying to ignore the slight flush of embarrassment on his cheeks as Fjord held him, and he only relaxed when he felt Fjord’s lips press against his throat, the small tusks dragging momentarily against his skin. 

“Good looking, or bad? We have all the time in the world now. If you want to just look at me, then I will try not to feel too awkward about it,” Fjord said, lips brushing with every word against Caleb’s skin. A shiver ran down Caleb’s spine as he tangled a hand into Fjord’s short hair, dragging his nails along the shaved sides. 

“Only ever good looking with you,  _ schatz.  _ You are very handsome,” Caleb said, leaning into him for a moment before folding this head up to press a kiss against his lips, wanting to linger there and press close against his body. Fjord didn’t indulge him, pulling away after barely any time, and Caleb couldn’t help the soft whine of want that slipped from his lips. 

“Give me a moment. Give me just a moment, Cay. I want to take a moment to enjoy you,” Fjord murmured softly. He pushed Caleb’s shirt up, now that the last of the buttons were undone and loose, and soon enough, they were just sitting next to each other and Caleb could feel Fjord looking at him, and he couldn’t help but try to hide some of the worst scars he had collected over their travels, even if it made the scars on his arms take focus instead. No wonder Fjord had asked if he was fine, and it surprised Caleb that Fjord hadn’t just told him to stop. “If you’re going to just cover your body up, I could just give you your shirt back.” Fjord’s voice only held concern, instead of any sort of resentment, and Caleb couldn’t quite hide the slight sniffle as part of him deeply wanted to start sobbing from how stupidly kind Fjord was, even after everything he had heard about the man’s past. 

“You are too kind. You have always been too kind. I had thought it was just because you felt sorry for me, that first time, but it is just you,” Caleb said before leaning towards Fjord and pressing a sweet and chaste kiss against his lips. Fjord huffed a laugh when Caleb finally pulled away, brushing his thumb against Caleb’s cheek bone, resting his forehead against Caleb’s as he held him close. With their bodies this close, Caleb could feel the way that Fjord’s skin was slightly cooler than his own, the way in which he felt soothing and refreshing where their skin was pressed together, and he desperately wanted to just wrap around Fjord’s body. 

“It’s only what you deserve. What I think you’ve always deserved, no matter what anyone has made you feel,” Fjord murmured softly before pressing his lips against Caleb’s throat. Caleb couldn’t help the groan as he felt the pressure from the blunt points of Fjord’s tusks against the thin skin there. Fjord paused in his movements before wrapping an arm tight around Caleb’s waist, pressing their chests close, and ravishing his throat and shoulders more intently. The tusks pressing against Caleb’s skin mixed with the way Fjord held him, almost like he refused to believe that Caleb wouldn’t leave him or disappear in a puff of smoke, had Caleb squirming with pleasure and quiet murmurs in Zemnian for Fjord to continue. 

Somehow, Caleb must have been murmuring in Common as well, as Fjord started to undo the ties on Caleb’s trousers, pulling them open and pushing them aside. For a brief moment, Caleb was terrified that Fjord had forgotten that he was trans, that this would be what got him to leave, but Fjord didn’t give him a moment more to worry about it as he immediately buried his face between Caleb’s now-spread legs. Caleb gasped as he felt Fjord’s tongue slide along his slick folds, tusks pressing and dragging against his flesh. One hand flung out to grip Fjord’s short hair, pressing him closer, even if he loosened his grip the moment he realized what he had done. It would be humiliating if he had to run to Jester for an emergency revivify if he accidentally smothered Fjord. 

The thought did cause Caleb to giggle, and Fjord pulled away, lips glistening with Caleb’s slick as he laid his head on Caleb’s leg. “Need me to adjust something?”

Caleb shook his head quickly, gently dragging his nails across Fjord’s scalp before pressing his thumb against Fjord’s lips, smiling as Fjord’s tongue slipped out to lick the digit. “ _ Nein _ . I was just thinking how ridiculous it would be if I accidentally smothered you and had to run and get Jester,” he said, and Fjord laughed as well, leaning up to kiss Caleb. Caleb made a face, not liking the taste of himself on Fjord, but he did like kissing Fjord, and so he leaned into the kiss. 

“I can’t think of a better way to go, Cay. You’ve got rather lovely legs, and a lovely dick to match,” Fjord said, and Caleb just rolled his eyes. 

“It is a very little and very sad dick, though,” Caleb replied before kissing Fjord again and licking at his lips. 

“Let me just fix that, then,” Fjord murmured, and Caleb was about to ask what Fjord could possibly do to give him a larger dick when he felt Fjord’s fingers brush and press against his clitorus. Caleb gasped as he shifted on the bed, grabbing onto Fjord as he felt him press his fingers deeper inside of his body. It was overwhelming, especially after the way Fjord had licked and attended to him just moments before, but he didn’t dare ask Fjord to stop. The way his body trembled already as Fjord stroked his clit and curled his fingers deep inside of his vagina. 

Caleb scrambled as he held onto Fjord, babbling mindlessly as Fjord continued to fuck him with his hand, trembling and thrusting his hips back into it. Within moments, he could feel himself spill slick over Fjord’s hands as he held onto him. Fjord held him tight as well in return, pressing a few kisses against his shoulders. 

“You have good hands,” Caleb mumbled, trying not to make too much of a face as Fjord pulled his hand free, and Caleb sighed before pressing a kiss against Fjord’s lips. “Give me a moment. And then I want you to fuck me.”

“You...you’ll be ready?”

“ _ Ja _ , I should be. I just need to catch my breath. I thought you had sex with Avantica, you should know that people with vaginas don’t need much time between rounds.”

Fjord shifted before pulling away to start tugging at the cords tying his trousers, and Caleb frowned, stilling Fjord’s hands as he saw him worrying at his lip and the scar there. 

“What is the matter?”

“Nothing’s the matter. Besides, let’s just not bring her up,” Fjord said, a hair too quickly for Caleb to be fine with it. Caleb reached up, smoothing his thumb over Fjord’s cheek, tracing the change in color, and he frowned for a moment as he looked at him. 

“We will talk about that later, then. Now, I would like nothing more than to have you fuck me into this mattress and try to see if you can make me forget my own name,” Caleb said, grinning as Fjord immediately flushed under his touch, and he pressed a kiss against Fjord’s lips. “You managed it before. I think you could manage it again.”

“You going to fall asleep on my dick again?” Fjord asked, a soft note of teasing creeping back into his voice. Caleb chuckled before shrugging and pulling away so that he could finish pulling Fjord’s trousers off of his legs, along with the last of the other layers of clothing still on his beautiful body. They had more scars than the last time Caleb had fallen asleep, but Fjord was beautiful, and he desperately wanted to press close to him. 

“Perhaps if you are good,” Caleb replied before pressing his lips to the head of Fjord’s cock, sucking for a moment before pressing nipping kisses up Fjord’s stomach and chest. “But regardless, I would very much like that and your knot inside of me, because it felt very good, from what I remember.”

“You’re going to be the absolute death of me,” Fjord said, though he grinned, wrapping and arm tight around Caleb’s waist, flipping them so that Caleb was trapped under his body. Fjord took a moment to look at Caleb before pressing a kiss to his lips as he pressed his cock against the space between Caleb’s legs, using his fingers to open Caleb and guide himself in. 

Caleb hissed a sigh through his teeth, his legs falling open wider for Fjord as the man pushed his thick cock into his body. It felt almost as he remembered, with the ridges along the side deliciously rubbing against the muscles of his vagina. He knew that his knot would come soon enough and stretch him further, but as it was, Caleb was firmly aware that it had been quite a while since he had indulged in something like this. Fjord remained still for a moment as the two took shuddering breaths, trying to get used to the respective sensations. Finally, slowly, Fjord started moving, just enough to tease a moan from Caleb. It took all of Caleb’s power to not slam his hips back against Fjord to get his cock back inside him, but it was a near thing, and he was digging his fingertips into Fjord’s back as it was. At least Fjord had the good sense to not draw this out too much longer, thrusting hard back into Caleb’s body, bottoming out and startling a gasp of pleasure from the wizard. 

It didn’t take long before Fjord fucked into Caleb hard and fast, holding onto the slighter man’s hips as he thrust into him. He didn’t let up as Caleb went from babbling in Common to Zemnian, to finally just moaning and whining as Fjord slipped easily in and out of his channel with just how slick Caleb’s opening was. It certainly seemed as though Caleb had forgotten his own name as he wrapped his legs tight around Fjord’s hips, shuddering as he spilled slick with an orgasm onto Fjord’s cock. The way Caleb tightened so deliciously around Fjord spurred him on further, his knot starting to swell with his impending orgasm. The knot caught on the opening of Caleb’s vagina, before becoming firmly locked inside with the next thrust as Fjord spilled his seed and it kept them from moving further, even despite the slick and sloppy state of Caleb’s body. 

“You...good down there?” Fjord mumbled, his words slurred together, and Caleb just nodded, burying his face against Fjord’s shoulder. Fjord petted through Caleb’s hair, nearly relaxing before he felt a sharp bite on his shoulder, almost yelping as he felt another weak spurt of liquid into Caleb’s body, and he turned slightly. 

“You were smothering me,” Caleb mumbled, and Fjord laughed, flicking Caleb’s nose. 

“You could have said something.”

“This gives you another pretty mark.”

Fjord rolled his eyes before pressing his lips to Caleb’s shoulder, licking over a spot as he thought over it before biting the softer area, not letting himself worry too much about his tusks, even if he could feel them catch on Caleb’s skin. Caleb gasped, and then moaned, body tightening as Fjord bit him, further milking Fjord’s cock and causing him to moan as well before he licked over the bite. It had broken the skin where Fjord’s tusks were, but it just made Fjord deeply pleased at the sight of it, and he could feel a purr settle deep in his chest. 

“Feels good. Don’t leave this time,” Caleb mumbled, words heavily slurred with the Zemnian accent, and before Fjord could even think about reassuring the man, Caleb fell asleep, snoring softly against Fjord’s shoulder, cock still buried deep in his body. Fjord just rolled his eyes before petting through his hair, letting himself relax before slowly falling asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So clearly, this was shameless smut where I just had to create a fake name for Fjord. The eye color change is an actual headcanon of mine, and one that I don't think would ever get really jossed or confirmed, tbh. There's not much reason for someone to pay attention to their own eye color in a world that probably doesn't have too many mirrors. But yeah. Just in case anyone's still confused, Xander was totally Fjord. Vandren was just trying to stay under the radar that far from the sea, and so asked Sabien and Fjord to use fake names.   
Aaaaaand. Yeah. Totally blame the widofjord discord I'm on. This is all their fault, I'm pretty sure. Even if it's not, I'm sure they just encouraged this.


End file.
